<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out Of Breath by Run_you_clever_weasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293647">Out Of Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley'>Run_you_clever_weasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abstract, Breath, Gen, Running, Short, thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, I found this prompt by googling “fanfic prompts” so idk who to give credit to. <br/>But anyways, a fanfic that’s about breathing, running, and Graham. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out Of Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Btw, the “in,out” thing is breathing. Like, in and out? Capeesh?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was panting. Hard, heavy breaths. It seemed like he had just run a marathon, and his hair was slicked back with sweat. </p><p>
  <em>In, out. In, out. In-</em>
</p><p>And then he heard the ominous clunking, and he was running. His legs felt like lead, but he just kept running. </p><p>Vision blurry, <em>running</em>, knees heavy, <em>running, running, ru-</em></p><p>His vision started to go dark, and he collapsed.</p><hr/><p>The Doctor had told him to rest, and he had, but it was only next week when <b>again</b> they were running. </p><p>The tentacles were coming ever closer, and against his gut he picked up pace. <em>In, out, in, out.</em> <br/><br/>He didn’t know how, but his legs just kept pumping. He was sure he should’ve fainted by now, but he just <b>kept</b> running.</p><p>
  <em>In, out, in, out, inoutinoutinout-</em>
</p><p>And there was the TARDIS, and they were finally safe. His legs felt sore and he was sure he had more blisters than he could count. But, finally, there was no more running. <em>Safe</em>.</p><hr/><p>He had been running. Again. At least he wasn’t any more, but now he had to do something even worse, hiding. More specifically, hiding when his brain told him he should be panting like a dog. <em>Keep your breathing steady. Steady... </em><b>steady</b>.</p><p>Everything was blurred. His hearing felt muffled. If his breathing wouldn’t give them away, he was sure the thumping of his heart would. <em>Keep it </em><b>STEADY</b>. </p><p>And then, it was suddenly later. They were running, again. It felt different. Sure, they were probably about to die. Sure, his legs would probably give out. But somehow... it didn’t feel so terrible this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If so, please leave a kudos and comment. I write tons of other Doctor Who stuff, I’d love it if you’d check that out too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>